Harvest Moon
by SerahFalcon
Summary: Continues from BD but its AU as in it doesn't follow canon pairings. There is femslash and slash. This is Leah's story as she moves from being the bitter harpy to finally being happy again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Brooklyn (the character not the city) belongs to me. Oh and the song belongs to Three Days Grace.

Chapter 1

~Leah~

This really and truly sucked. What day is it you might ask? It was the day Sam Uley and Emily Young were to be married. And she, Leah Clearwater, had the great honor to be one of Emily's bridesmaids. Leah was sure the only reason she agreed to it was some misplaced, deeply buried hope that Sam would realize that Emily was wrong for him and that the person he should be marrying was Leah. Of course, that was never going to happen, thanks to the magic known as imprinting. That was why she was currently on First Beach moping. That's right Leah Clearwater, the biggest bitch in La Push second only Blondie leech in the world was moping. Thankfully no one, and by no one she meant Seth, saw her sneak out of the reception. Her father once told her that her potential was as limitless as the ocean, maybe that why she found herself here.

Her eyes drifted down her bridesmaid's dress. It was a beautiful light blue knee length dress. However she couldn't wait to rip it off and burn it, preferable in a bon fire in front of Emily and Sam. Of course she couldn't do that, with her luck it would come back and quickly bite her in the ass. The only bright sides of her life right now were: she was finally free of Sam's mind; she was Beta and the college classes she was taking. The downsides everybody in her pack had imprinted but her of course and she had to see those thoughts. She wondered if it was true that she wasn't able to imprint. So far it seemed true. She must have been there for hours because when she was finally able to pull out of her semi-depressing thoughts, the sky had gone dark, though it wasn't that different to her, being a wolf and all. Movement caught her eye as she quickly realized it was a shooting star. What the hell she thought.

"I wish for an imprint. I don't care who or what as long as they are decent and not a murdering leech. Just someone who is mine and can take away this pain."

~Brooklyn~

_Tonight, my head is spinning_

_I need something to pick me up_

_I've tried but nothing is working_

_I won't stop_

_I won't say I've had enough_

_Tonight I start the fire_

_Tonight I break away_

I bobbed my head as Three Days Grace's "Break" blasted through my stereo as I drove along. The vibrations from my cell phone brought me out of my music-induced bubble. I groaned when I saw who it was. To answer or not to answer, there really is no question. I brought the phone up to my ear pressed the answer button.

"Mom I can't talk now. I'm driving"

"Honey, you're always driving and when you're not driving, you're taking pictures or sleeping." I sighed as I pulled off the road. This was going to be a long conversation.

"Mom what is it that you wanted?" The best way to deal with moms: cut to the chase.

"Honey you sound…tense?" As if she wasn't quite sure if that was the right word, usually me and tense aren't anywhere close to each other in the same sentence. "Tense doesn't even begin to describe this…..whatever it is. It's like every nerve and cell in my body is wired and I don't know why or how to make it go away." This thing was slowly driving me mad.

"I could ask your Aunt Lena-"I was never going to allow that to happen. "No, I'd rather keep her out of it and my life, too. Family means nothing to that woman and I don't feel like being in her debt any time soon." My "Aunt" Lena is my grandmother's younger sister and is absolutely horrible, at least in my opinion and everyone else's in my family besides my mother. The only reason she got away with half the crap she pulled off was because she was special or so they say.

"If you're sure, so where are you exactly?" Ah so now we find out what she wanted. "I'm pulled over on the side of the road in Washington. How's Dad by the way?"

"He caught the flu. He's currently in bed sleeping and stop changing the subject." I couldn't help but grin. I love my mom but annoying her is fun too. Honest, my dad agrees with me. I glanced up at my rearview mirror only to see what appeared to be a police car approaching me.

"Sorry Mom, a cop is coming and is probably wondering why the heck I am pulled over. Tell Dad I said, 'Hi, I hope you feel better and that I love you.' Gotta go, love ya, talk you later."

"Call me tomorrow, Brooklyn I mean it. I love you. Bye." The click that entered my ear let me know my mom had hung up. I never hang up on my mom; the consequences are far too scary to think about even with me on the other side of the country.

I waited patiently for the cop to pull up, honestly what else could I do? I was in no mood for a ticket for being a safe driver. Time seemed to slow down as the cop took his sweet time pulling in behind me. I watched as he got out of his car and slowly approached my car as if he was expecting me to bolt. Ha, as if I had anything to hide. Correction I had plenty to hide but nothing that concerned him and his fancy badge. Gah, those whack-a-doodles I call my parents are turning me into a whack-a-doodle. Whoopsie the cop is here. I rolled down my window and put on my best sheepish smile.

"What can I do for you officer?"

"Why are you sitting on the side of the road? Do you need help?"

"Sure I do, if you have a medicine that curbs a mother's need to know her daughter's every moment. I was talking to my mom on my cell phone and usually she demands my full attention so it's just easier to pull off the road, normally I would pull into a parking lot but there is a severe lack of them around here."

"Alright I'll let you go, be careful."

"Thank you, sir. Oh, one more thing, what's the nearest town with a motel to here?"

"That would be Forks. Just keeping going down this road you'll see the sign for your turn." Sure enough, he was right. As I pulled into the motel parking lot that restlessness that had been plaguing eased up a bit. It was still there but I didn't feel like I was going to tear my hair out in frustration. Something good was going to happen here, I just know it.


	2. Hunger Moon

Disclaimer: Everything but Brooklyn belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Brooklyn's outfit: .com/brooklyn_hiking/set?id=22747701

*=Jake's thoughts

-=Leah's thoughts

$=Seth's thoughts

+=Quil's thoughts

#=Embry's thoughts

Italics-flashback

Chapter 2 Hunger Moon

~Leah~

Leah was hungry but that wasn't surprising. She was always hungry. What was surprising was that she was in a relatively good mood today. Not even seeing Sam and Emily walk around in their newlywed bliss could bring her down. Speaking of newlyweds, the wedding from hell a.k.a. Sam and Emily's was a week ago. Somehow her mother conned her into staying in La Push for a week to help with the family store while Sue went to take care of Charlie. Not that Leah really minded, at least one of their love lives was working out and Sue really couldn't ask Seth. Stupid Sam made sure of that. Ever since Seth, Jake and Embry imprinted, they had basically been banned from ever stepping foot onto La Push. And Leah was pretty sure she was next after what happened yesterday.

_Leah ferociously stocked the shelves as her body shook. How dare he do that! Who gave him the right to! She really needed to calm down before she broke something and had to pay for it from her own pocket and right now those pockets were empty. Being broke was always a calm sobering thought._

"_Lee-lee."_

_Only one man would be stupid enough to continue calling her that name and it sent her shaking all over again. "Get out of here Sam. I have nothing to say to you and for the last time stop calling me that."_

"_Leah I think it would be in your best interest if you come back to my pack." Leah had to snort. How original Sam. "What are you going to do if I say no Sam, cement my feet together and throw me into the nearest river?" Hearing Sam growl made Leah even angrier. Who gave him the right to come into her family store and start bossing her around?_

"_Why are you so determined for me to come back to your pack? I don't see you invading anyone else's space."_

"_Because you belong to me." He all but snarled at her. Of course, that just set her off even more. Apparently Sam hadn't become a wolf, he became a jackass._

"_You listen to me Sam, and you listen well; you have no claim on me and you are married to Emily. You banned three teenage __**BOYS**__ from going home because of something they couldn't control. Truly your heart is as black as your fur. Now get out and don't ever come near my pack again unless its official pack business or so help me you will regret it for the rest of your life." Leah got some twisted pleasure after seeing Sam leave, shaking uncontrollably. Leah sighed, knowing she had to report this to Jake. This should be interesting. Thankfully her mother returned from Charlie's so she was free to go. The moment she hit the forest she phased only to be assaulted with happy imprinted wolf thoughts._

_*Leah what's going on?*_

_$Yeah Sis, you're not supposed to patrol today.$_

_Leah was thankful to Jake and Seth, once they realized she had phased, they tried to guard most of their mushy thoughts towards their imprints. They weren't completely successful but it was the thought that counts._

_-I was at the store and got a surprise visit from Sam.-_

_Leah quickly replayed the whole unfortunate meeting. Growls filled the air. Leah wasn't surprised by Jake but seeing her happy-go-lucky brother growling was just plain creepy._

_-If you didn't notice I put him in his place. Hopefully he will leave us alone for a while.-_

_$I'm more worried about you Sis. He could have you banned from La Push, too.$_

_-I'm not worried about that, honestly.-_

_*If it does come down to it, you can stay with me and Seth.*_

_-Thanks for the offer but let's save that as an absolute last resort. I'm patrolling tomorrow go enjoy time with your imprints.-_

_$Who are you and what have you done to my sister?$_

_Leah playfully growled at Seth who just laughed.-I'm in a good mood so don't ruin it and I don't want to work at the store tomorrow. Patrol is a good excuse to get out of it.-_

So here she was running patrol and for once enjoying it. Truthfully she loved running, it was the whole having teenage boys in her head she could do without. She was up the mountains when she felt an odd tug and it was pulling her towards the meadow. What the heck was going on?

She slowly approached the meadow, only for the pulling at her heart to increase to almost painful. She sniffed the air, trying to get a read on what was waiting for her there. Any anger or annoyance she felt had evaporated the moment that scent registered in her brain, lavender with a hint of jasmine. She continued to approach slowly completely entranced by that wonderful scent. Again she was thankful for wolf eyes. She didn't want to scare whoever was in the meadow. She saw a girl, probably around Alice's height with long straight black hair and tanned skin and dressed sensibly for hiking. Snap! Leah froze when she stepped on the twig and then had to laugh at herself. She was still too far away for that to have been heard by a human. She lifted her head to observe the girl when her eyes met the bluest eyes she had ever seen staring straight at her. Leah could've sworn gravity just moved.

~Brooklyn~

I froze waiting for whatever was in the woods to come out. If it was a bear or one of those giant wolves I've heard about, I was getting the heck out of here. Fortunately I'm faster than I look. To my great shock a woman came out of the woods. She was only wearing a tank top and shorts. Didn't she know it was Fall and she can get sick walking around like that? She was very close to six feet in height which made me feel ridiculously short. She was muscular, but not overly so, definitely toned. She was also right in front of me.

"Oh hi?" What else could I say? She was just staring at me. She shook her head as if to get rid of wayward thoughts.

"Sorry for scaring you. What are you doing out here alone? It's dangerous. " Her voice was quiet and low, but still feminine.

"Hiking and taking pictures for my portfolio." I was surprised by my answer; that tension was making me so irritable lately. Now that I thought about it, the tension was gone! I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face. I felt like me again! I looked at the woman next to me and noticed she was smiling softly at…me?

"I'm Brooklyn Thompson and you are?"

"Leah Clearwater."

"Well Leah it was nice meeting you. I should be going though, it's getting dark." I headed for the trail I had used to get to the meadow. I turned back to see Leah disappearing into the forest. Could she be a…? No, I was being silly. What bothered me though was for the rest of the night I couldn't get her out of my head.


End file.
